


Sanctuary

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione turns to her last resort, desperate to hide from her abusive ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Love and a red rose can't be hid._ \- Thomas Holcroft

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

The Crossed Wands was dark but Harry saw Hermione's glare clearly enough. He could hear her reprimand as if she had spoken.

 

"You said you want to disappear," he said, guiding her into a chair at the occupied table with a hand on her back.

 

"Disappear, not be sneered at to-death," Hermione hissed, not bothering to hide her displeasure.

 

"You want to disappear, talk to this wizard," Harry responded. He gave her shoulders a firm squeeze and walked away. Hermione found herself left alone with Draco Malfoy.

 

"Where do you want to go?" the blond wizard asked.

 

Hermione might have suspected him of being amused but dark knowledge glinted in his eyes.

 

"I've tried everywhere," Hermione breathed, welling with the hopelessness that had driven her to the seedy Crossed Wands.

 

"Not _everywhere_ ," Draco drawled, sounding very like his father. Was he teasing her?

 

"Close," Hermione replied solemnly, haunted by the events responsible for her nomadic existence.

 

"Not a Muggle, then," Draco mused.

 

"Harry didn't tell you."

 

The wizard lifted a brow.

 

"It's Ron," Hermione's throat wanted to close around the name. Thinking of him sickened her. She was clever but Ron had been born to a magic family and there were things about the Wizarding World he knew that she might never. 

 

"He wants to kill you?"

 

"He wants to hurt me."

 

Draco's expression said that he knew something about that. Either someone had hurt him or he had hurt someone.

 

"Go on," he prompted softly.

 

"I've moved seven times since I left him. He finds me. He terrorizes me. He's too clever to get caught. Ministry won't do anything, of course. Harry's hands are tied. I need help."

 

"You will be in my debt if I assist you," Draco cautioned, swirling his drink.

 

"If you can help me, I don't mind in the least," Hermione replied with conviction.

 

Draco stood and placed a business card on the table. It shimmered as magic touched it. "Come to the Manor tomorrow for lunch and we'll talk more," Draco said.

 

Hermione took the last sip of her wine and picked up the card. It read 'SANCTUARY ON MALFOY PROPERTIES.'

 

 

**Chapter 1: In the Manor**

 

 

Hermione lived in Malfoy Manor for three days before she was discovered by the Malfoy patriarch. He did not, as per Draco, take meals in the dining room. Draco was as surprised as she when Lucius suddenly appeared in the dining room one night. Hermione's wariness was mirrored by Draco and the house-elves serving them. It would seem that Lucius' reaction to her presence was an unknown.

 

The older Malfoy broke the silence, politely inquiring after Hermione's situation. Before she could answer, Draco spoke.

 

"She is here under my protection, Father," he said evenly.

 

Hermione returned Lucius' curious stare with a concerned one. Would he turn her out? He returned to delicately dissecting his food. It seemed that Hermione was safe, for the moment. The rest of the meal was quiet and Hermione was anxious to escape the room.

 

"Ms. Granger, would you please excuse us?"

 

Hermione shot Draco a glance of regret and hope. She hated to leave him alone with his father but she had no wish to be interrogated by Lucius Malfoy. While the Malfoy family had been cleared of illegal activities, real or alleged, during the war, Lucius remained painted with uncertainty. He did not appear in public and he did not speak out in defense of himself. However, Draco's friendship with Harry Potter started him on the road to making his own name. His lack of response to unflattering taunts and willingness to continue appearing in society earned him a general, grudging respect.

 

As Draco's guest, Hermione was glad to be put to some use. During the day, she assisted Draco in his potions lab. She did everything from preparing ingredients to translating texts. In the evening, Hermione ensconced herself in the drafty Malfoy library with candles and a blanket. She would head there as soon as she satisfied herself with some affirmation that she might remain in the manor.

 

"What is Hermione Granger doing here?"

 

"I've already said," Draco replied, sounding calm. Hermione found courage in his tone. He must not be worried.

 

"Protection from what?"

 

"That's her business."

 

"How long will she be here?"

 

"As long as she likes."

 

"Where have you put her?"

 

"My wing. Quit fretting, she'll be no trouble. Good night, Father."

 

Hermione hurried away before Draco found her listening in the corridor. She should not have been surprised that Lucius found her in the library.

 

Her candles sputtered when the door swung open and a fire erupted in the grate. Light and warmth seeped into Hermione where she sat, wrapped in a blanket in a corner wingback chair.

 

"He won't marry you," Lucius said upon spotting her.

 

A laugh escaped Hermione before she could catch it. She swallowed her mirth and lifted her brows at the wizard. He accepted her incredulity as her response and peered at her as if she was some curious creature loose from its cage. He moved into the room and followed the wall until he was beside Hermione's chair.

 

"Why are you here?" he asked.

 

"I'm hiding," she answered, wondering if he thought to intimidate her. He was close enough that Hermione could smell his cologne; it was dark with a hint of sharp mint.

 

"You're a witch," he said, icy gaze making an attempt to understand her.

 

"And..?" Hermione asked.

 

"You should not _need_ to hide," he hissed.

 

So, that was it. Lucius still believed that magic solved every problem.

 

"I'm being hunted by a wizard," Hermione replied, looking down, into her book. She was ashamed of her inability to defeat Ron's hate.

 

"To kill you?"

 

"To hurt me," she clarified.

 

" _Smarter_ than you?" Lucius' tone as gratifying. It was then Hermione realized that he was on her side.

 

"More ruthless than me," she said, choked.

 

"And you intend to remain here for the rest of your days?"

 

Hermione grew embarrassed again. "I'm regrouping."

 

"You could kill him."

 

Hermione shouldn't have been shocked by his suggestion but she was and she glanced back up at Lucius.

 

"I can't kill anybody," Hermione said quietly. "And I loved him once."

 

Uncomfortable with the emotions she was showing Lucius, Hermione took a calming breath and awkwardly fingered the pages in her hands.

 

"What are you reading?"

 

"'Magical Methods of Personal Protection.'"

 

Two ancient looking books settled on the table beside Hermione. She picked them up and gingerly examined them. They would need to be translated but Hermione suspected they contained spells that would cross her moral boundaries. She glanced up to thank Lucius but he had already left the library.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiding places there are innumerable, escape is only one, but possibilities of escape, again, are as many as hiding places._ \- Franz Kafka

 

 

**Chapter 2:**

 

 

The next evening, Lucius did not appear for the meal but he was waiting for Hermione in the library. He had situated his chair beside hers as if daring her not to join him. Lucius read through a pair of half-lens spectacles perched low on his nose. He nodded at her in greeting and returned to his book.

 

Once she got settled, Hermione found the wizard's presence comforting. With the exception of assisting Draco during the day, she was alone. And, as ironic as it might be perceived, Hermione felt safer with Lucius around. They read for a couple of hours and Hermione bid him 'good-night' when she was ready for bed.

 

"Not that it is any concern of mine, but there are ways to prevent further harassment from your Mr. Weasley."

 

"Are they legal?" Hermione asked, humor tinting her voice.

 

"Does it matter?" Lucius asked, elegantly removing his glasses.

 

After the things Ron had done to her, Hermione was a little at odds with that question. She didn't answer and she was sure he read her uncertainty.

 

"Do you expect to hide here for the rest of your days?"

 

Hermione did not like asking for help. She did not like hiding and she was not ready to face Ron.

 

"Just like you," she said, angry.

 

"I hide from masses and society. You hide from one pitiful excuse of a wizard," Lucius' reply was unperturbed.

 

"Maybe he'll give up once he cannot find me."

 

"He knows you're here."

 

Hermione's blood ran cold. She met Lucius' icy grey eyes and shivered as Lucius stood but her fear rose from the mention of Ron finding her – again.

 

"He has attempted to enter my property several times."

 

Unbidden, Hermione remembered the tricks Ron played on her when she left him. He began by enchanting or hiding her personal belongings. At first, Hermione hadn't even suspected him. After a time, the harassment escalated and Ron did not bother to hide himself. Hermione attempted to reason with him.

 

When he began to openly follow her, the Ministry made it clear that the son of Arthur Weasely and best friend of Harry Potter would never do such a thing. Well, Ron had separated from his friends and family immediately after Voldemort's fall to play professional Quidditch. He became the worst version of himself and Hermione left him.

 

The day Hermione found Crookshanks dead but posed waiting for her in the window was the day she realized that Ron had gone mad and his threat was serious.

 

"You're more of a witch he'll ever be a wizard. What has he done to inspire such fear in you..?"

 

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. A hand gripped her shoulder, shocking her out of the memory. Lucius Malfoy was offering her comfort?

 

"He will not reach you here," Lucius promised.

 

Long after she left the library, Hermione could still feel Lucius' large hand, warm on her shoulder. He had successfully distracted her from dwelling on Ron. For the first time in a year, Hermione fell asleep without a care.

 

In the morning, Hermione awoke refreshed. By the time she met up with Draco in his potions laboratory, she was brimming with ideas for his research. She also wanted to find out what he had to say about his father's interest in her.

 

"Why does your father seclude himself?"

 

Draco was distracted and took a moment to reply. He added a pinch of dried daisy root to the cauldron and frowned.

 

"He's in mourning. Mother left over a year ago and he can't let her go."

 

"Is he scared to leave the house?" Hermione asked, holding up a bag of Alihotsy leaves for him.

 

"He isn't scared of anything," Draco said quietly. "Why are you interested in my father?" he asked suspiciously, finally fixing Hermione with a stare.

 

"I'm not," Hermione answered quickly.

 

Draco returned his attention to his work, muttering under his breath, "Gryffindors are terrible liars."

 

It was late and Hermione was closing her book to retire when Lucius strolled into the library. He carried a tumbler and leaned heavily on the other chair before settling deeply into it. It was a safe bet that he was inebriated.

 

"I must confess something. I am...disturbed by your presence."

 

"I have no intention of being confined to my room. Draco offered me sanctuary here."

 

"Yes, Draco," Lucius murmured thoughtfully. "What is the nature of your relationship with my son?"

 

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck lifted but she answered carefully. "Complicated on the road to friends, I hope."

 

"Nothing more?"

 

"I do not want to _marry_ him," she said emphatically.

 

"You made that clear," Lucius purred, sipping from his glass. "I'm speaking of a relationship of convenience."

 

"You want to know if I'm shagging him." Hermione clarified, insulted. Lucius waited, brows lifted, eyes glassy with drink. "I don't think of him in that way. Perhaps I shall now you've brought it up."

 

"I meant no insult," Lucius said.

 

"Well, what did you mean, then?" Hermione snapped.

 

Lucius airily gestured with one hand and leaned towards her, "Draco does not speak to me."

 

"Oh," Hermione breathed, anger diffusing.

 

"She was our conduit. I do not speak easily of...many things."

 

Hermione felt sympathy for the wizard and relaxed. He was a lonely man. "I don't think I'd be betraying Draco's confidence to tell you that he said you mourn for her."

 

"Did he?"

 

Hermione nodded and set aside the book she'd been reading.

 

"I mourn the loss of a wife, not the witch," Lucius clarified and tossed back the contents of his glass.

 

"Surely, you may find another wife."

 

"My circumstances are neither ideal nor appealing to the likeliest candidates," was Lucius' droll reply.

 

"Is there some way I may be of assistance?" Hermione asked. She was grateful to the Malfoys for their unexpected welcome into their home.

 

"Are you offering to help me?"

 

"If you wish."

 

"You are a hero."

 

"Are you attempting to avoid insulting me, again?"

 

"My apologies. I have little experience with your sort."

 

'What sort might that be?' Hermione wondered, hackles rising again, "Muggle-borns?"

 

Lucius' grey eyes fixed on her and he appeared quite sober. "Gallant Gryffindors," he annunciated.

 

"You no longer feel that Muggle-borns are less worthy of holding wands?" Hermione had been brewing that question since Lucius had spoken a civil word to her.

 

"That conversation will take place after another scotch," Lucius replied with a sly glance.

 

Hermione was eager to have that conversation. She summoned a bottle that she'd found hidden in a desk drawer and pointedly settled it on the low table before them. She met Lucius' glittering stare and waited.

 

"Under a caveat of silence," Lucius said softly.

 

"Of course," Hermione agreed.

 

The wizard got up from his chair and directed the low table to set before the fireplace. He ignited a blaze that quickly hushed into crackling, glowing coals. Hermione watched, curious, as he summoned several cushions and settled himself comfortably in front of the fire. He shot an expectant glance at her and she realized that he was waiting for her to join him. Hermione took the cushions from her chair and sat cross-legged beside him.

 

"Wand hand," he prompted quietly.

 

Hermione placed her hand in his. For some reason, she'd always thought Lucius would be chilly but his palm was quite warm. He chanted a rune spell for secrecy and Hermione felt it seep into her skin. The touch of Lucius' magic electrified her. Or, perhaps it was the touch of him along with his magic. Whatever the case, Hermione was suddenly aware that she was alone with him in an intimate setting. The thought stirred her and forgotten warmth flitted through her body. She distracted herself by watching the rune sparkle as she tilted her hand in the firelight. When Hermione summoned a glass and poured herself some of the scotch, she realized that Lucius had been watching her.

 

"The scotch is older than you," he muttered, refilling his glass.

 

'Is he reminding himself of that?' Hermione wondered.

 

"I will not shock you, Ms. Granger," Lucius warned.

 

"No?" she asked, wondering what secrets Lucius would share.

 

"In fact, I may put you to sleep," he replied.

 

"There is no danger of that," Hermione answered in a lower tone than she intended. She glanced at the wizard beside her and gulped a sip of the scotch. She coughed after it burned a path down her throat.

 

A bottle of wine appeared on the table and Lucius' shoulder brushed Hermione's as he banished the contents of her glass.

 

"Why don't you try this..?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place. –_ Zora Neale Hurston

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Feeling more like herself than she had in some time, Hermione recalled that everyday life held small enjoyments. She also recalled that she had packed away many of her favorite books as she moved from place to place in an attempt to shake Ron. In fact she had several volumes that were, frustratingly, missing from the Malfoy collection. Unconsciously, she lamented that fact to Lucius during one of their quiet evenings in the library.

  
Hermione was aware that Lucius was lonely. She was also aware that she and he had bonded that night over drinks. They enjoyed their simple nights spent reading together. Conversation between them was sporadic but easy. It should have been no surprise that Lucius made the suggestion that he did at dinner one evening.

 

“Draco, you should accompany Hermione to fetch her belongings.”

  
Draco looked up incredulously, “What?”  
  
Lucius replied with a flat, “What?” of his own.

  
Hearing her name, Hermione echoed the word in confusion. “What?”  
  
"Don't you prefer that Draco escort you?"  
  
Hermione examined Lucius, curious about the sudden introduction of fetching her personal belongings. Unboxing her life might mean she would remain indefinitely. "Actually, No."  
  
Hermione was aware of Draco glancing between her and his father as he ate.  
  
"I am less likely to be attacked in your presence," she explained matter-of-factly.   
  
"You fear an attack?" Lucius asked lazily.   
  
"Particularly if it's known that I'm hiding here," she replied, food going cold on her plate.   
  
Lucius toyed with his fork for a moment before quietly asking when she would like to go.  
  
Hermione attempted to keep her surprise at a minimum but her eyes gleamed with pleasure. “Tomorrow morning? Perhaps we will be adventurous and have tea in Diagon Alley.”  
  
Suspicion was evident in Lucius' narrowed eyes but Hermione simply smiled and returned her attention to her meal.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////

 

Draco waited for his father to finish whatever business he was reading before speaking.

 

"I suspect Granger is interested in you..." Draco said when Lucius lowered a scroll.

 

Lucius looked up in surprise; he hadn't known Draco was in the doorway. "She thinks I need rescuing."

 

Draco shook his head; "More than that."

 

Lucius was distracted by the arrival of Dibby and Dizzy. Draco gave up and walked away. His father would see what he wanted to see, when he wanted to see it.

 

Hermione was frightened to leave the grounds. She waited for Lucius at the front door, glancing anxiously out of the windows as if she might espy Ron lurking in the nearby shrubs.

 

"He will not trouble you."

 

Hermione did not even look at Lucius as he placed her arm in his. She was preoccupied with repeating self-defense spells in her head. They stepped out the doors and moved towards the magical gates. Hermione didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until they passed through the gates to find no one on the other side.

 

"Where might we find your belongings?" Lucius asked, drawing his wand.

 

"Diagon Alley," Hermione said, eyes darting to examine every branch swayed by the wind. "Ollivander let me store my boxes in his attic."

 

Lucius did not betray his sudden dread. He'd kept Garrick Ollivander prisoner in his dungeons. Of course, Lucius had held many there – friends of Hermione's included. What better way to christen his public outing than to face an old enemy?

 

Without a word of warning, Lucius and Hermione Disapparated.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////

 

Hermione realized how comfortable she'd become in Malfoy Manor as she twitched at every unidentified sound and sought the source of every movement after leaving it.

 

Lucius offered some reassurance. Her arm, tucked into his, grounded her. And, if Ron was idiot enough to appear, Hermione was certain he'd suffer a few curses. As it was, their journey to Ollivander's was uneventful.

 

Like most of Diagon Alley, signs of the war were evident on the wand shop building. The shop, itself, was closed; however, Garrick Ollivander meant to reopen and take on an apprentice.

 

Owls exchanged after the previous night's dinner assured Hermione that Garrick would meet her in his shop.

 

Garrick offered Hermione as warm a welcome as he'd offered anyone. His gnarled hand squeezed her shoulder fondly. He gasped audibly to see that Lucius Malfoy was her companion. Unflinching dislike flared in Garrick. He softly directed Hermione up the stairs to her stored boxes, holding Lucius' gaze as if a duel would occur the moment she was out of sight.

 

Lucius watched as Hermione trotted upstairs, oblivious to the tension she left.

 

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Garrick asked, tone sharp with distaste.

 

"Is there something I should say?" Lucius sneered.

 

"You stood silently by while they tortured me..." Garrick hissed, eyes misty with remembered pain.  

 

"And I would again," Lucius replied darkly.

 

The older man's face was white with barely restrained rage. His lips twisted as if he couldn't speak the words he wanted to say.

 

"My family-" Lucius stopped cold at the sound of a heavy thump overhead. He and Garrick looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Hermione?" Lucius called up the stairwell. He drew his wand and, at the sound of shattering glass, flew up the steps.

 

The cacophony had been kept quiet with thick spells. Scrolls, parchment, torn books, and a smattering of potions ingredients were strewn across the entire attic space. Hermione was wrapped in chains and sat awkwardly in the messy nest. The Weasley boy spotted Lucius and immediately Disapparated. Lucius' spell hit empty air. He cursed under his breath and moved to Hermione's side to evaluate her.

 

"Right leg's broken, right wrist, too," she panted.

 

Lucius gently directed the chains to unwind, mindful of the witch's injuries. A cool fury was building within him.

 

"Forgive me, Ms. Granger. I failed you."

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione groaned, cringing as she cradled her right arm with her left.

 

Lucius' expression was grim as he focused on her leg. "You shouldn't Apparate like this."

 

"Brace her leg," Ollivander suggested weakly. A thick branch formed itself from a nearby pile of parchment.

 

"Dizzy!" Lucius summoned, wand tip shooting smoldering sparks. A house-elf Apparated into the attic with a crack and bowed low before Lucius.

 

"Take Ms. Granger's belongings home and prepare my Blue Room for her."

 

The house-elf Disapparated, taking the mess of boxes and torn books with it. Hermione's head swam with shock and pain as Lucius lifted her. She struggled to remain conscious but Apparating was too much of a strain; she succumbed to her injuries and fainted in Lucius' arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense._ \- Mark Overby

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

The ruin Ron made of her was mended in a few moments. Despite her pain, Hermione was aware that Lucius was her healer.  It occurred to her that the wizard's skills might have been learned to prolong the life of someone he was torturing. However, the sensation of his hand on her wrist as he cast a mending spell was comforting.

 

Lucius repeated the spell on her ankle and another spot on her leg she hadn't realized was broken. Through his ministrations, Hermione managed to lay still. Her aches eased and she felt as though she could breathe again.

 

"For your abrasions," Lucius murmured.

 

The wizard held a jar of ointment. Hermione blearily watched as he dipped a finger into it and reached for her arm. The goo stung and she tensed as he smeared it gently but thoroughly onto her scrapes. After a moment of burning, her skin beneath the stickiness healed. 

 

"Thank you," she whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

"Rest," Lucius replied.

 

Hermione could feel his weight beside her on the bed and felt safe. She fell into a deep sleep. Hours later, when she awoke in a breathless panic, Lucius was there. He held her until she calmed. Hermione fell back to sleep, comforted that he was near.

 

She awoke in the night, alone. Her face was damp. Had she been crying? Hermione held her head as the memory of pain swept through her. A minute crackle was the only warning she had of a spell being cast. Hermione flooded with agony, once more, and screamed.

 

It took Hermione several moments to understand that she was awake and had been having a nightmare. She lay silent, tangled in her sheets, waiting to make certain that she was, indeed, awake. Despite sore muscles, Hermione coaxed herself up and into fresh robes. A weakling confined to bed, she was not. The Manor was quiet but she found Draco working in his laboratory and resumed her place assisting him.

 

When night fell, Hermione had no interest in revisiting her nightmares. She read long into the night, bundled in her favorite library chair. The absence of Lucius bothered her more than she would have guessed. Where was he?

 

Hermione heard the crackle of a charged wand in the darkness. She searched for its glow but saw nothing. Another crackle emanated from the shadows and spell light shot at her. Enveloped in pain, she fell, screaming hoarsely.

 

"Shh, you're safe..."

 

Hermione's eyes popped open as someone sat beside her. She calmed her racing heart with deep breaths; another nightmare.

 

"Sorry," she breathed.

 

"For..?" Lucius asked.

 

Hermione didn't answer; she knew there was no call for an apology. She was distracted by the fact that the bed she occupied was not hers. The sumptuous furnishings led her to surmise that she was in Lucius' room. She heard the sound of him moving away and turned to see what he was doing.

 

Lucius wore a silver dressing robe that looked like mercury in the dying firelight. He moved towards the chair before the fireplace and Hermione's voice stopped him.

 

"Lucius," she said softly. Simply speaking his name inspired feelings of safety. Hermione felt her body relax and her mind, clear.

 

The wizard returned to her side. Hermione wiggled over, obviously making room for him. After a moment, he pulled the ties at his waist and let his robe fall. He climbed into the bed and gathered Hermione close. Hermione slept peacefully, held in Lucius' arms.

 

A persistent knocking sound snapped Lucius from his slumber. He glanced at the witch beside him and slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb her. Dizzy had reported on the witch's inability to sleep and Lucius responded with furious protectiveness, taking her into his own bed. Despite his paternal concern, his body had responded to the woman and he hastily drew on robes as the knocking continued.

 

Draco, appearing infuriatingly refreshed, gazed idly at his nails as Lucius glared death at him.

 

"How is she..?"

 

"Recovering. What do you want, son?" Lucius hissed.

 

"You'll never guess who just left," Draco drawled.

 

Fighting to keep his voice low, Lucius growled, "Surely you don't expect me to participate in a guessing game."

 

"Potter, Harry Potter... And Aurors..."

 

"And..?" Lucius prompted.

 

"Weasley's gone missing."

 

"Has he..?"

 

Lucius found himself subject to a stare worthy of himself. He almost laughed to see his own expression on Draco's face.

 

"Can it be traced back to you?"

 

Lucius feigned boredom. "Perhaps the boy moved on. If that's all..."

 

"No, that's not all. You're to bring her to the Ministry once she is able..."

 

"What?" Lucius barked, affronted by his son's order.

 

" _They know she was attacked, father_ ," Draco hissed.

 

"Lucius?"

 

Hermione's voice put an immediate end to the elevating argument.

 

Draco did not want to bear witness to the witch in his father's bed. However, neither did he want his father back in Azkaban.

 

"Did I hear that Ron's gone missing?" she asked, sitting up, clutching a blanket around her shoulders.

 

"Yes," Draco bit.

 

Hermione stood and shuffled to Lucius' side.

 

"It can't have been Lucius," she said. "He's been with me since I was assaulted."

 

Draco's first - and not unwarranted - thought was that his father had altered her memory. But, the meaningful look in the witch's eyes said otherwise. She knew Lucius had done something to Weasley. She knew and she would protect him.

 

"If there's nothing else," Lucius smugly prompted.

 

Draco glanced between his father and the witch one more time and decided that her sanctuary was no longer his business. He spun on his heel as the father's bedroom door clicked shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published: Feb 14, 2014


End file.
